Architect
by kissing flames
Summary: 20 things you didn't know about our headstrong Architect...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**1. Her love from architecture started on Christmas when Thalia and Luke got her a book about basic architecture.**

At first they were nervous on whether she would like it or not, but they gave it to her anyway. They didn't know they'd just caused plenty of misery for themselves as well as the rest of Camp. Whoops.

**2. Clarisse wasn't the first to call her Princess.**

First it was her dad. Then Thalia and Luke did. At first, when Thalia and Luke started calling her that she got mad, but she got used to it over time. After Thalia got turned into a tree, it hurt more when Luke called her that. More than after she had run away and was still being called that by Thalia and him. That's how Clarisse heard it, and she teased her with it ever since.

**3. She always did love her step-mother.**

She did and does love her. She just felt that if she accepts her step-mum completely, there's no chance of her mother and her father ever getting back to other. There has to be a chance... right?

**4. She'd had a dream from Kronos, and did consider joining the Titans. Once.**

She still wonders how he knew everything she was thinking. She didn't want him to have ever been in her head, even if she was only seven at that time; the night after she'd come to Camp... the night after Thalia died.

For a brief moment, when she woke up, it was like he had pulled all the right strings; she was almost willing to help; well, she was smart for a seven year old, she understood it... most of it at least. She walked to breakfast, thinking, thinking. She spent the day, thinking, thinking.  
But at night, when she was claimed by her mother... she banished the thoughts from her mind; her mum had claimed her. Her. Mother. Had. Claimed. Her.

Could they ever become a family...? Her dad, her mum and her as a family, and Luke (and Thalia brought back to life) as her best friends... it seemed perfect. But nothing was perfect. Ever.

**5. The moment she had run away from home before her and Percy went into the Sea of Monsters, she'd had instant flashbacks of what it had been like when she'd run away at the age of seven.**

That was the only reason monsters had managed to get some swipes at her - because she'd felt like a small seven year old in a big, scary and lonely world all over again.

**6. Percy wasn't her first kiss**

You can't have honestly believed that she would do nothing, while waiting for her stupid friend to finally put the pieces can't have been the only guy to have ever thought she was pretty, while not being a stuck-up brat himself, correct?

Her first kiss was at school, in the library. Perfect place for the daughter of Athena. It had been a break from school, the day before her, Thalia, Percy and Grover had gone to Westover, in a public library from a boy she'd talked to quite often - when she wasn't at the boarding school - and she'd enjoyed the kiss... but couldn't help wonder what it would be like to kiss Percy.

**7. The god/goddess she admired most was not actually her mother.**

It was Aphrodite, because as ditzy as Aphrodite acted at times, she can be smart and/or wise in her own way.

Also, because Aphrodite didn't care what people thought of her - she just did what she wanted or thought was right (even though sometimes it was definitely not right - ahem, the Trojan War).

**8. Thalia never bothered trying to recruit her.**

Everyone but Percy knew. What a Seaweed Brain.

**9. It was always Percy**.

She never did love Luke that way.

He was always a big brother to her; nothing more, nothing less. The prophecy never said that she was in love with him. Does loving someone have to mean that it can't be as if you think of them as your family? No.

When Percy was confused between her and Rachel, when he didn't know she was in love with him, she was more than annoyed at him. Why could he not see what was blatantly obvious to the rest of the world? In the end though, that was probably one of the reasons she loved him so much; because he could be so stupid (and girls just love correcting boys).

It was always Percy.

**10. If Percy did decide to date Rachel, she would have moved on.**

Did she ever let love get in the anything before? No. So why let it now?

**11. She had had the same thoughts Percy had, without seeing Rome though.**

Maybe her and Percy could have a future together... but the way things were going, she seriously doubted it.

**12. After the war, she found pictures of her in a golden cradle on a doorstep.**

She took them and kept some of them in her room at home and the others at Camp in her drawer in her cabin; because that's how she knows her dad did and _does_ care.

**13. When Percy disappeared she spent the whole day looking for him... and at night, she cried.**

Everyone was leaving. Everyone left. Everyone.

Silently though, she vowed to herself;_ I. Will. Find. Him. He's not leaving as well. He's not leaving._

** was harder when Percy disappeared, than when Percy was on Calypso's island...**

...because this time she hadn't he was gone; and not knowing things annoyed her.

**15. She still isn't ready to forgive Jason for being there instead of Percy...**

...because she was desperate to find him and the sight of him [Jason] and two other kids being there was unbearable; she had to admit though, she had known it wouldn't, no couldn't be that easy.

**16. She had actually wanted to go on the quest with Jason, Leo and Piper...**

...until she realised it wouldn't be the same without Percy. She doesn't regret not going now.

**17. When they realised that Percy had lost his memory and was at Roman Camp, she wanted to make Jason swear on the River Styx that they wouldn't hurt him.**

She knew though, that Percy would do something stupid there, so she didn't.

_Stupid, stupid Seaweed Brain._

**18. She's still a bit wary around Rachel, even though she's friends with her now.**

You never know... and she does have trust issues.

**19. Sometimes, just sometimes... she does despise all the gods...**

...but who doesn't? It's so much easier to blame them... and they do do stupid things. The only thing that helps snap her out of it, is it to remember, a world without the gods would be dangerous. No one to control anything. Too dangerous.

**20. When she next sees Perseus Jackson, Curse of Achilles or not, Annabeth Chase was going to beat him up.**

It hadn't even been a year since the war and he'd disappeared because of another war. Then she'd punch Hera in the face - gods, the Queen of Heavens was too annoying and insufferable for her own good.

* * *

_Just a short thing that came to Me..._

_First story/one-shot..._

_Read and Review?_

~A. S. Ledie~


End file.
